Shadow of the Day
by 666GoffikMe666
Summary: Re wrighten. It wuz in m category but I got hack in da other account.


AN:Its rely IMpornent!reddd!

Hy gauyz11111! Sum preP gut me Passworm wuz 666GoFfIk666

N now I cannot logginn! Y am roughly sorey geddit cuz im emogoffik). Da posetehve leight 4 all of my goffik fangs (geddit!) iz dat shadow of da day original iz still in da ratter m ahrkhive thoug it is rated t here cuz m dosnt n aniwayz here im re-wrightingù

Chappie 1 and ten I will do chap 2 all here yaaayz fags to who readz nm ratez N REWIEWW rely nicey!

XXX666CHAPPIE1 AHEAD666XXX

Hay mi name iz Ivy Nicole Carrie Emagoff(geddit!) . Im 16 yiers old.

Ive gotcha lung hair both brawn and night blue and forest emerald green in ecqual pearts wity a big bang like a growm fringe ive got blue beautiful blue eys liek blue tropical uncontaminated blue beautiful see blue, really big boobs (not to swag mineself) and im medium tall .That mens not really short, skinnty. Y am a humpire. Dat mens half human half vampeir.

Uen im ungry mi biutyfully blueish eys turrrn into red.

Im a emo goff. I 8 pozers like lampi spice prinsex and prepz like fionna gayball n babelgum.

Im new in da land of OaOaOa (Dat mens dat da land of ooo and aaa dat u kniu fused togheather) it's a biutifuly depressed abandoned land whore onli and only mi fin n marshal li n marselin n lanpy spies prinse n finna n gayball n babelgam lieve cuz onli wii survived da fision.

Toeday I whore a really shorte corset black drex rely smexyly( but don't mind it, becuz im really modest." black hig healed bots n I putted sexily me collar on mai nek. I swoere im notcha where.

Fin told my im a smexy chick. Fin iz a biyutyfujl goff guy with smexy long to his collarbone heir. He iz a vampire cuz marshal or marcy (im dheir bff ) heard datt he wanted to become vampyr and so he become.

He haz red eyes and he is a biuty full goff guy. He became goff because 3 yiers ago when he waz 14 Babel Gum dumped hi. Now he heathes er. He hes 17 if ya to stupid too dunno know. Marsh and Marsy are mine bbf. Deir 4evah 18. Marsy has a crush on marshy. Finna prep-pee too. But almost everybuddy knews dat he lieks mey. He just didn't declared. All da guys like mey except 4 gumgay dat lieks only all da guys.

He is a male where srsly.

Tuday I will gou to sea dag off wrecked edifice next here wiht fin, yay, but deez story I will tel ya next chater.

Mine note

IF YA POST COMENTS LIKE RELY NICEY STORY GURL I WILL POST YA A IVY PHOTO I WILL INSERT IT IM MAY POFIL IMMSAGE. BUT IF YA DUNNO NO I AM RELY MEAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHY AHYAAHAYHAHAHAYAHAYAYAYHAYAHYAYHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAYAHAYAHAHYAYAHAHHAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAYAHAH YHAHHAHAHAHAHHAYAYHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHHAHAHAHAYHHAHAHYAHAYHAYHHYAHYAHAYHAYAHAHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHYAYYAHYAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHASHYAHYYAHAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA HAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAYHHAYHAHAYHAYHAAHYAAHHHHHHAYA HYAHYHAAHYAYHAYHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHAAAHHAHAYYYYYYAHYAAAAAAAYAYAHYHHHHHHHHHAHHHHAHA AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHA HAMAHAHAHAHMAMAMAMAMAGAGGAGAGFAFAFFAGAGAGGHAGFAGAF GAFAGAFAGFAGAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH HAHHHAHA HHA HAHHAHA HAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH HAHA HH AHAHAHHA H AHAHAH HAHAHAH HAHHAHAHAHHAHAH AHAH A AHAH AHAH A HA H AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA HAH AH HHAH AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAH H AAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA IM REALLY MEAN QUEEN YAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAHHAHAHAHAHAH HHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYYAHAHYAYAYAYHAYHAYHAY AYAHYAHAHYHAAHHHHHYAYHAAYAYYAAYAYAAYAYAHHAYAHAYAHA YAAHYAHYAAYHYAHHAYYAYAYAHHAYHAAHHAYAAHAYHAHYAYHAHA HAHYAHYAHHAYHAAYAHYAHYAHAYHAYAHY AHAYHAYAHYAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHH HHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHAHAHHA I KNOW YA WANNA IT GUY!

XXX666CRAPPIE2 666XXX

When weh harriweed, there whore a cinema abandoned. Y said depressively n sexilyn entusiaspatichelly Yaayz Fin letz go to da cinema!" Te said "Yah itz a rely god idea!" Then wreh watched The Exorcist and we laghed depèressively. He sayd "So I seen u liek it!111!" I said "Yesh its biutyfull" And we startled make up off da flor

N in thew end I seen dat he as a small manbanana n I said b"PREPPY MADDAFAKKA!" N I killed in wiz a Magical Killer Steak.

Then I realized what I have done…what I have become…n I cried n cried. I9 RETURNED HOME.. then I seeked MArsi. T hen I found heir. She died his heir night blue n purplish purple, n said hay bich. Whore is finn? I seid "I killed him! She said " Oh Satan! WHY?" I Cried "n I said him da true reasong ( geddit cuz I luv musik obbiouvsely emo or goffikk) n she ahgreed wif me an said he wuz a smallcarroted where .

Later I Told Marsal. He hated fin so he agreed from da first second. I seen Fionna BabelGum n FagBall tarking happiny n I gave dem da meh middol fingaz.

Ii waz depressively wery happy.

Lumpy Spice wuz here crying n cring depressicely. I felt very very bad 4 her but just a lil slight. She yelled whispering "Mah thou Halp mah I don't wannabe ye poser forevah. Thou must help me thou are son beautiful and goff. I wave yet forguten ye olde mineselfe prep'ee." So I helped here. I mede here da spell 4 become a human vampire n not a ugly lump n da spell 4 bekome hot n pale. Now she has black jet hair with only a purple mash. N she has purople eyes. She was quite short but slum. Boys think shes kawaii bat nothing compared to me. And we had gon shop in Hot Toppic to buy really beuticul goffik things Like make up dresses … she said " Fags! Now I ham realleh beautifule ande goffike fangs thou thou." I wuz really happy put ina depressed modethen I suggested v her tho find a new name. we chose Amy like the legendary Amy Iee.

A.N. It was beautifull isn't it? R&R nicely & stay goffik!


End file.
